


How Your Aunt Robin Fell In Love

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/F, Proposals, bit of cheeky ankle stuff, shit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute (horrible) Patrice x Robin oneshot. Shipped it tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Your Aunt Robin Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own the characters, nor claim to.

Patrice eagerly pushed Robin into a room, and Robin shrieked. “WHY DO YOU RUIN EVERYTHING PATRICE!” SHE YELLED, and Patrice put a finger to Robin’s lips, then kissed her. Robin was still in shock for a moment, then started kissing back passionately, and cupped Patrice’s cheek in her palm. When they finally broke away, Robin was silent for a second, then said the first thing she’d ever said to Patrice that wasn’t yelling. “Wow.” Patrice smiled back.  
“Yeah.”  
“Did- did you- was that- how long-“  
“Robin Sherbatsky,” Patrice murmured, caressing Robin’s ankle, “I’m in love with you. Will you marry me?”  
“Yes,” Robin whispered, in a trance, eyes glistening with moist joy. And get married they did. And kids, that is the story of how your Aunt Robin got married to Patrice.


End file.
